


Teach Me

by Summerfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Clarke, Teacher Bellamy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, bff Raven Reyes, but not in the beginning, minor Linctavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfreeze/pseuds/Summerfreeze
Summary: I really don't know how to do summary's but it's basically this:Clarke has trouble with history and when she starts fantasizing about her new teacher, instead of paying attention, she needs tutoring. Mr. Blake starts helping her after school and well you know where that's gonna go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> This is my second story and I'm really excited to write it.  
> I hope you guys like it.

Sometimes you have that kind of teacher, that you love.

Amelia, the only teacher who would actually let them call her y her first name instead of Mrs. Gonzales. The teacher who loves everything she makes for her art class and is never in a bad mood.

Her AP biology teacher, who she doesn't actually like but she's her mom and sometimes gives her the answers on homework.

Mrs. Brooks, her former history teacher who has always given her extra attention because she knows history is the only class she needs it.

But then there are teachers you hate.

Mr. Blake.

He had been on this school for almost a week and he's already driving her crazy. Her old teacher knew her and knew that when she asked the class a question, Clarke definitely wouldn't know the answer.

But when he asked who knew what year the cold war began he pointed at her and the entire class looked at her while she struggled to find the answer.

He just smiled, like he was enjoying her embarrassment and in that moment, she decided that she hated him.

So when the bell rung she angrily stormed to her locker and took the books for her next class out. When she looks beside her Raven is standing next to her locker with a huge smile on her face.

"How was Mr. Handsome's class?" her perfect ponytail almost hit her face when she turned to her own locker, grabbing her coat. 

"Humiliating" She sighed "I want Mrs. Brooks back. I'm never going to pass history with Mr. Blake" 

"Well, Mrs. Brooks help after school didn't she?" 

She nods, closing her locker and picking her bag up from the ground.

"Maybe freckles can help you?" 

"Okay, how do you come up with all these nicknames?" She laughs while Raven walks her to her next class.

"Hey, my brain isn't all about rocket science" 

"Seriously though. If you wanna pass just ask for help, maybe it helps" They reach her English class and they stop by the door "Besides, maybe it'll turn into a student-teacher scandal" She jokes.

Clarke slaps her arm and laughs "You're disgusting"

She smiles at her once more before she goes home and Clarke walks into her last class of the day.

She definitely wasn't wrong, Mr. Blake is incredibly handsome and they weren't the only ones who thought so.

When he walked into the classroom for the first time all the girls were suddenly alert and she cringed when Roma pulled at her top and squeezed her arms together, creating a forced cleavage.

She wasn't happy about Mrs. Brooks leaving but even she could see that he was hot.

His inky black hair curled over his forehead and his arms looked strong and muscular when he lifted one of them to write something on the board.

But she had never thought about something more than that, until now.

Raven's words about the student-teacher thing echoed in her head and the class she was in was nowhere on her mind.

And so the fantasies began.

It wasn't that bad actually, it gave her something to think about during boring classes and since she was a great student in most classes, she didn't mind.

But when she saw him in history and he was actually there, her thought became more vivid and after only two weeks her grade got tragically low.

So when the bell rung she was still deep in her thoughts.

His hand was sliding up her thigh, under her plaid skirt, playing with her panties until his deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked to her left where he was crouched next to her seat.

She shakes her head and looks around confused when she saw the whole class had already left.

"Are you alright?" He asks and she feels her cheeks heat up.

She knows how it looks. The bell rings, everyone leaves except one girl who's been staring at her desk for the whole class. He must think she's retarded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" She stands up swiftly shoving her books in her bag and heads for the door until he calls her name.

She considers to just walk away and skip her last two classes but she knows she'll get in trouble and she doesn't want to ruin her spotless record.

When she looks behind her he's already sitting at his desk and he gestures for her to come to him.

"I've noticed you haven't been paying attention in my class" He plays with the pen and hangs back in his chair, looking comfortable while she's the opposite.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blake I'll-" 

"Not just my class Clarke, all your classes" He cut her off.

How did he know that? Did he actually ask her other teachers about her? 

"Your other grades are fine so I don't really care what you do in those classes but your failing History so I have to ask" 

Oh god.

"Is there a reason you're not paying attention?" He looks deep into her eyes and she finally notices the freckles under his. "Is there something going on with you or.."

"No. No, I'm fine" She awkwardly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Why are do teachers ask this kind of stuff? They don't actually care.

"I've just never really been good at history"

"Alright well, maybe we should plan some extra time after school then. If you're not gonna pay attention during my class maybe you will after." 

I doubt it.

"Okay." She says just wanting this conversation to be over but regretting it when she realizes she'll have to be alone in a room with him for a whole hour.

He grabs a little notebook and starts writing "Is Friday okay?" 

She nods without even really thinking about it and when his next class fills the room he tells her she can go.

When can finally go home after two more boring classes she sees Raven, Finn and Monty in the parking lot. They stand and talk in front of an unfamiliar blue car.

She walks towards them when she's in front of the car they acknowledge her and Raven smiles widely.

"1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible in Blue, restarted it myself" She says proudly.

She smiles looking at the beautiful car. "Well, I hope you don't mind taking me home with it?" 

"I'll drive anywhere with this baby" She pats the car and gets in the front seat while Monty calls shotgun.

Finn and Clarke climb in the back and they drop Monty off a few blocks further at Harper's house, where they are going to study. Or at least that's what he told them.

Raven asks her about Mr. Blake and she considers not telling her because she knows she'll tease her about it.

She sighs deeply. 

"I'm supposed to see him Friday after school so he can help me" 

"Friday, You know what that means" Raven grits her teeth and smiles while Finn looks at them confused.

"No, I don't" 

"On Friday there's possibility to sleep over and-"

She cuts her off before says anything weird in front of Finn but judging by the look on his face he already knows what they're talking about it.

"Wait, what?" His eyes dart between the girls "That's a joke right?"

"Yes, it's a joke. Ease up Finn" Raven says pulling over when they reach his house. 

They say goodbye to Finn and start driving towards her house.

"He's such a dick" Raven says out of the blue.

Clarke just laughs, not thinking she's serious until Raven looks at her with a straight face.

"You're serious? Didn't you used to love him and stuff?" she asks confused.

"Yes, before he cheated on me with some other girl" Raven says sounding bitter "He didn't even seem to care when we broke up"

She feels awkward knowing she's the girl he cheated with.

They were at a party and Clarke had a little too much to drink so Finn sobered her up and drove her home. Raven thought he was just being a gentleman but he didn't actually take her home.

Instead, he stopped the car somewhere on the side of an abandoned road and started kissing her.

She was drunk so didn't really think about it but when she realized what was happening she pushed him away. He didn't care and just came closer to her and started kissing her neck.

No matter how many times she pushed him away, he found his way back to her until his hand was under her shirt, pulling at her breast.

His hand went under her skirt and before she knows it, two fingers were inside her. Tears streamed over her cheeks and she finally found the door handle behind her and stumbled out of the car, feeling completely violated.

He drove away and she walked home.

She wanted to tell Raven everything but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth so she just told him she saw him kiss another girl.

They broke up and she hoped to never see him again but unfortunately, he was part of their little group.

Clarke thinks about it for a second. 

"Yeah he really is a dick" She says and Raven starts laughing and going on and on about how she hates him.

They reach her home and when she's finally inside she shakes the memory of Finn out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe I should cancel" Raven says as she paces around Clarke's room still in her school uniform

"No!" She and Harper yell from the bed.

Raven keeps walking around thinking about the date she planned with a guy she met at a bar. It was her first time going out with someone other than Finn and Clarke could tell she was nervous.

"Relax" She says starting on doing her toenails. "You once ate a whole turkey by yourself just because Jasper said you couldn't. You can easily handle going on a date"

Harper laughs "and when are you finally gonna start dating?"

"Hey, don't change the topic" she slaps her leg.

As they continued talking she thought about Harper's comment. It's true, she never really started dating. She never even really thought about it but she never really had a relationship.

Sure she kissed a few boys and girls at parties or when they play spin the bottle but she never had a relationship. Suddenly she felt embarrassed so she turned her attention back to Raven.

"What's his name anyway?" 

"Murphy. But there's no way that's his first name" She says before turning to her with wide eyes.

"It's Friday" She says and Clarke just tries to look at her with a straight face "aren't you supposed to do history with your hot teacher?"

She rolls her eyes. She had hoped she wouldn't think of it.

"It's already too late now" 

"No way, I'll drive your ass over there even if I have to drag you with me" Raven gets up and walks out the door and she follows because she knows she'll literally drag her.

When she stands in front of the open door of his classroom she watches him for a second.

He's grading papers and she can't help but think he looks ridiculously cute in his button-up shirt. The sleeves don't get further than his elbows and for a moment she just stares at the veins on his muscular arms.

When she looks back at his face she realizes he's looking at her and she already starts feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'm late" she walks in and he gestures for her to grab a chair and sit on the end of his desk.

"It's alright" He says and she's so close that she can see the light stubble growing on his face.

He starts explaining things to her and she quickly drifts off, thinking about how his stubble would feel against her body as he kisses every inch.

"Clarke?" 

She looks up when she notices him calling her name and mentally facepalms herself for getting lost in her thoughts. 

Suddenly his hand is on her exposed knee and her heart starts beating frequently in her chest. She feels herself blush and she doesn't know if it's because she's turned on or embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" He asks and she swallows at the sound of his deep voice.

When she looks up there's a certain look on his face. He doesn't look concerned or serious at all. She realizes that he knows exactly what he's doing to her.

She parts her lips to say something but she's not sure what she should say. She should probably say "get your hand off my leg" but it feels good and she doesn't want him to.

"Is this why you can't concentrate?" his hand starts rubbing up and down her upper leg, never getting past the plaid skirt like he did in her imagination. "Have you been thinking about me?" 

She's unsure why but she just nods slowly while biting her lip.

"What exactly have you been thinking about?" he asks and her heart starts beating even faster than before. Is this even real? Is he really asking her this?

She swallows thickly, not knowing what to say to answer his question until he comes closer and moves his hand under her skirt and on her hip.

"Y-your hands" She says softly.

"Mmh, my hands" his thumb starts rubbing circles on her hip "You shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff" he teases.

"You shouldn't be touching my legs" She says playing along.

"But they're such pretty legs" he smirks before looking her up and down "You should go home, your parents must be worried"

His hand leaves her body and her smile leaves her face. Instead, she looks at him confused but she stands up anyway and pulls her skirt down slightly.

He's still smiling when he tells her to have a good weekend. Like he didn't just feel her up. She leaves confused and still turned on and walks home.

When she's having dinner with her parents later that night she's still clueless about why he blew her off last minute and on why he made a move in the first place.

"What do you think about Mr. Blake?" Her mother asks and she feels herself heat up.

"You have him for history right?" She asks when Clarke doesn't respond.

"Bellamy Blake? He was one of my students last year, he's a great guy" Her dad says.

"Oh, yeah. He's nice, I think. I haven't really personally met him or anything" She smiles, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Mmh, he told me he would help you with getting your history grade back up" She says in between bites of dad's delicious lasagna.

"I thought school was going great?" Her dad asks.

"It is. I'm just not good at history"

"School better be going well, you're not going to get into med school with a D on your report card honey" her mom interrupts before leaving the table taking their empty plates with her.

"Don't listen to her, history has nothing to do with medicals, you'll be fine" her father tells her when he sees the worried look on her face.

When she lies on her bed later that night she starts thinking about Mr. Blake again.

She's not sure how she feels about it. She just knows she doesn't regret it. It was dangerous and bold and unlike anything she's done before.

But he seemed to regret it. He just stopped and send her home all of the sudden so he must regret it. Why wouldn't he? He's her teacher, he could get fired and arrested for this.

For a few minutes, she thinks about calling Raven and telling her because she wants to tell someone but what if she judges her for it.

She decides not to call her and eventually falls asleep still thinking about Mr. Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it <3


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three weeks, she doesn't tell anyone what happened, no matter how much she wanted to tell Raven and Harper.

Her problem with not paying attention in class had become even bigger after he touched her and he seemed to notice. Every time he was in his class looked at her more than he watched the other students and when she looked back he quickly looked away.

Why, she wondered, why did he look away?

He had been so confident and teasing with her on their first study session and now he just kept turning his head away from her like he regretted it. 

Of course he did, she knew that but it saddens her because she really didn't. She didn't regret letting him rub his hand on her thigh because it was the most exciting thing that was actually happening in her life.

She hadn't realized it but she had a boring life until now. Every day she went to school, studied, went home, ate dinner and went to sleep. Love and everything around it hadn't been on her mind since she was twelve and watched Troy kiss Gabriella in High School Musical. But now she someone was actually into her, maybe not in a very loving way but she liked the feeling of it.

But the last two times he helped her study he didn't say anything about it. He didn't touch her anymore and he just explained the horribly boring history of their country. Every time he looked into her eyes he quickly looked back at the textbook and it frustrated her.

Had she been imagining it all? She thought, had she been thinking he was coming on to her but instead he'd just been worried about her? 

No, that's not possible. He wanted her and she knows it and she's not just going to forget it happened and be the good student everyone has always expected her to be. No, she had to ask.

So when he closed the book, stood up and told her they were done for today she held her head up high and confronted him.

"Why haven't you said anything" She tried to sound as confident as possible but her voice sounded weak and desperate in her own ears.

"About what?" He just smiled and leaned against his desk. She considered letting it go for a moment but she couldn't. He can tell her it was a mistake, he can tell her whatever he wants to tell her but she's not going to ignore it ever happened.

"About you feeling me up" She stated and he just laughed as a little piece of confidence fades away. "I barely touched you princess" he said smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly she felt angry, angry that he made her seem like the desperate teenage girl who wants her teacher to like her. 

But she didn't imagine it and she's not letting him make her feel bad about herself. So she walks towards him and puts her hands on his chest, giving him a teasing smile. His eyes were wide open and he uncrossed his arms, putting them back on his desk behind him. She could tell he didn't expect her to make a move.

"Do you want to touch me?" her hands started moving from his chest to his belt and she pulled on it teasingly. She didn't know where this part of her was coming from but she enjoyed watching him swallow thickly when she lifts his shirt up and caresses his abs with her nails.

He laughed and cleared his throat, clearly flustered. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into" His voice sounded rough and deep and she felt something twist in her stomach.

"Then show me"

Suddenly his hands were on her hips, swiftly turning her around and he pushed her ass into him as he still leaned against the desk. In a matter of seconds, his right hand was under her skirt and digging under her panties until he found her clit. She gasps as he softly teases it and her heart starts hammering in her chest.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening but when he pinched her clit and kissed her neck she knew she couldn't imagine it.

His breath is warm against her neck and when she moans softly he starts sucking on her skin. She knows it'll leave a mark but she's too caught up in the moment to worry about it. 

She's focused on his finger leaving her clit and finding her entrance, rubbing his finger up and down her slit a few times. "What do you want?" He whispers in her neck.

She feels her cheeks heat up and he notices, smiling in the crook of her neck. "You can say it" 

"I want your fingers" she swallows "Inside me". She feels dirty just saying it and she had never thought she would ever dare to but here she is. In a classroom with huge windows, moaning as her history teacher slides his index finger into her cunt.

"You're tight, princess" He breathed "that's gonna be a stretch" 

Her eyes opened wide as she realized what she's gotten herself into. Not only was he fingering her but he was planning on fucking her.

"Don't worry, not today" He said and she relaxed against him, letting him give her the pleasure she needs. He adds another finger and his thumb starts to rub her clit.

She can feel herself getting closer and closer to her release and her moans become louder as he starts fingering her harder and faster until he stops, takes his fingers out of her and turns her around.

"Wha-" she shoots him a confused look and then catches her breath "What are you doing?" 

He just smiled and then she knew he had been playing with her. She looked at him, completely pissed off as she clenched her legs together trying to get that last bit of friction she needed until he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you think I was gonna make it easy for you?" he smirked moving his hands to her ass. "Get your grade up. Then I'll fuck you" 

Fucking tease, she thought, all this just so she would get her grade up? 

But she didn't say no. Instead, she just left and walked home, still unsatisfied. She mentally facepalmed herself for not rejecting him right away. She was desperate for him to touch her again but he was just using it as a tool to get her grade up.

He didn't do it because she found her attractive. She could've been fat and full of acne for all he cares and he still would've done this.

It was degrading and it pissed her off. There was no way she was continuing this with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't think I'm moving too fast with this but I don't really know what else to write so I'm just jumping right in.
> 
> Hope you liked it <3


	4. Chapter 4

Not thinking about Mr. Blake became easier. She was able to concentrate on school again and she fantasized less about her history teacher. Finally, she thought, she can finally put this behind her and work on what's, important right now. School and college applications.

She had a big math test in a few days and she's been in her room, studying for hours. She sighs happily when she thinks about it, she's doing what she's supposed to be doing and although she hated that everyone thought of her as a good girl, it was a certain feeling of accomplishment.

Like she had told herself to grow up, forget about boys -or men- and just do her own thing. Mr. Blake didn't bother her and Finn didn't bother her either.

She was finally done studying and was ready to go into a deep sleep until she noticed her history books, sticking out of her bag. She sighed as she remembered the history test she had tomorrow.

She wasn't stressed about it, she never studied for history. It had become so hard and her grade so low that she didn't bother trying anymore.

But she was in a good mood today, so why not?

She started reading about the year 1961. The construction of the Berlin Wall, first human spaceflight and the assassination of the prime minister were some of the boring things she forced herself to read about. 

After a while her father came in and told her to stop studying and go to bed. She slowly nodded her head yes, tired from hours of reading and writing and crawled under her white-pink colored sheets.

The next morning Raven picked her up, still bragging about her new car.

"So how was your date?" She asked when it had been comfortably silent for a few minutes.

Raven looked at her with a weird look on her face and gritted her teeth. "Would you think I'm a slut if I told you I slept with him" 

Her eyes widened "you slept with him?" 

"Just a little bit" Clarke gave her friend a weird look "okay yeah, I did. Don't judge me please, I really like him" She said it like she was sorry.

Clarke just laughed as she started telling her about his snarky comments and charming sense of humor. Apparently, he worked at a bar but she wasn't able to fully understand her through the wind and the thoughts in her own mind.

She asked her not to judge her, maybe she could do the same. Her thing with her history teacher was definitely worse than sleeping with an age-appropriate guy but she was dying to get it off of her chest. Even though he hadn't been on her mind as much as he used to, she wanted to tell somebody.

"You think I'm a slut don't you?" Raven suddenly said.

She shakes her head, realizing she was deeply focused on her own thoughts and not at all listening to her best friend.

"I know I shouldn't have done it but I want to get to know him and he-" she tried to explain herself but Clarke stopped her immediately.

"I had a thing with Mr. Blake" She blurts out with her eyes closed, too afraid to look at Raven's reaction. She carefully opened one eye and looked to her side where her best friend was staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god" was the only thing slipping through her lips before she started smiling. "You slut!" she practically yelled and she felt a blush creep up her neck and settle onto her cheeks.

"Don't judge me" Clarke laughed covering her face in embarrassment as they pulled into the schools parking lot. Raven stayed silent for a minute, not moving the slightest bit. She started to feel nervous and started rattling excuses. "It didn't even go that far, we didn't even really do it"

Raven looked at her, tilting her head and she knew what she was asking. She was asking her to explain what did happen. She covered her face out of embarrassment and sighed turning to her best friend.

"After we were done with History he just.. fingered me" she said softly and shakes her head before her mind starts thinking back to the memory of his fingers bending inside her, hitting the perfect spot. 

"At school?" her eyes widened again and the bright smile didn't seem to disappear anytime soon. Clarke just nodded, pressing her lips together.

"Clarke Griffin" she shook her head, getting out of the car "you naughty little girl" she joked and Clarke rolled her eyes as they started walking into the school.

"You can't tell anyone though" Clarke's made her eyes big and looked at her totally serious "ever." 

"I give you my word" she said with one hand on her heart and the other in the air with her eyes closed and chin up. Clarke laughs again and they go to class.

When her she sat in History, waiting for the teacher to come in and hand out their tests she got nervous. Maya sat next to her, telling her stories about Jasper's adorable dance moves but all she could think about was him. 

They're making a test today, she told herself, she didn't even have to look at him. But as soon as he walked in his almost black eyes locked on her blue ones and she felt her stomach instantly twist, memorizing the way he touched her at their last study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little shorter than usual but I'm really busy with school and I don't want to fail any more classes than I already am.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway xo


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days, Raven had finally stopped teasing her about her rendezvous with Mr. Blake but instead, she just started to keep an eye on her at all times. It was sweet but became quite annoying eventually.

So when the next Friday came along Raven decided to wait for her, making sure nothing would happen between them. But Clarke was okay with that, she didn't want anything to happen either and she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if he started touching her so 'My friend is waiting for me' sounds like a good excuse.

"C-" He said as soon as she walked through the door. She looks at him confused. "What C-?" she sat down on the uncomfortable chair next to his desk.

"On your test, you did okay" he smiled while putting the piece of paper he was holding on his desk and leaning back in his much more comfortable looking chair.

She frowned to herself. How did she get a C-? A few weeks ago she could barely get a D. She hadn't been listening to him in class or after school. She remembers studying for the test but she didn't study that hard for it, did she?

"Didn't know you wanted me that bad." he said with a cocky grin on his face. Suddenly she remembers him saying that they'll go further when she gets her grades up.

Oh god, he didn't actually think I did this for him right? He must think she's desperate. 

"I didn't do that for you. I- I barely studied, I don't know how-" she immediately stops when she sees his smirk grow bigger and realizes it's only amusing him. And why wouldn't it? High school girl gets her grades up just so she can fuck the teacher, that's pathetic.

"Why did you study then?" he asked playing with a pen like she's seen him multiple times.

"I just.." her lips were slightly parted trying to explain why she had studied for the test and why now. But she honestly had no clue. She wasn't stressed about the test, she was already tired so why did she spend another two hours working on it?

Maybe she did do it for him, maybe she is that desperate.

She grunted in irritation and stood up, ready to leave but he grabbed her hands and slowly pulled her down until she was seated again.

"Alright, I believe you" he said and even though she knew he didn't actually believe her, it was the sweetest he has ever sounded and she hated that she instantly got weak and gave in.

She couldn't help but look straight into his eyes as they seemed to turn lighter and softer than the usual face he gave her. 

"You can leave if you want, we'll continue next week" he said softly.

Part of her wanted to say no and just stay here and just sit, he can even explain History to her if he wants but for some reason, the sweetness in his voice and his soft eyes had caused her to want to be in his presence.

But her mouth had already said "okay" before she acknowledged it and soon enough she stood in the hallway, utterly confused about what just happened.

-Bellamy's POV-

He watched her leave through the window of his classroom. Her blonde hair is long and slightly curly behind her and the uniform fitted perfectly around her body.

She greets her friends and walks towards a car. A girl with a brunette ponytail laughs at her and shoves her teasingly while a boy with long-ish, brown hair opens the door for her.

He doesn't understand why he's even watching her right now. Why does he do any of this? Not only could he get fired and arrested but it's also just wrong. A teacher helping his student after school. It's literally porn cliche number one.

But he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one thinking about it. Because he had, a lot. 

Somehow she just stands out in his class and as soon as he walked into the room he saw her eyes, bright blue as the sun hit them through the windows.

Even at home, he wasn't able to stop thinking about her and her pink lips. He'd picture them wrapped around his cock, head bobbing up and down. Or kissing all over his body, sucking hickeys in his neck.

But he felt bad every time. Because she was a seventeen-year-old girl with no worries and no problems. And even though he wanted her so bad, he didn't want to intrude on her perfect life.

But then again he was already doing that.

Every time before he saw her he would tell himself to just treat her like any other student but when she actually walked into class he knew he wouldn't e able to stop himself. 

It's just school and he knows not much can actually happen here but he knows he won't be able to hold back once he sees her somewhere else.

"Bellamy" A sweet woman voice waked him up out of his thoughts and when he looked to his right he sees Abby Griffin walking through the door. Just what he needs right now.

"Mrs. Griffin" he clears his throat and greets her.

"Listen, I know you were a student of my husband last year and there's a charity event at our house tomorrow, so I thought maybe you'd like to come" she said smiling and he wonders if can find an excuse in time.

He can't.

"Sure, I'll be there" he smiles back at her and she gives him the address and details.

But all he can think is that he has to actually be at Clarke's house now, with her parent both there.

Now he's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's such a little short but I really wanted to get Bellamy's pov in it and I didn't know what to write for him exactly so yeah idk.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Her dad had been trying to get her to wake up for hours but she just didn't want to get out.

She had dreaded this day since she first heard about it and it just became worse and worse now the day was finally here. Her dad hosts a lot of these kinds of parties and every single time she ends up being forced to talk to important doctors and right now she's just too tired to act like the stuff they're saying is interesting.

But Raven, Harper, Monty and Jasper said they'd be there so maybe she was able to hide in the kitchen and have some actual fun with them.

"Clarke, guests are gonna be arriving soon I need you to be awake for that" her dad's voice sounded faint and distant on the other side of the door.

"Alright!" she yelled in defeat and grunting she got up and opened her closet.

Her mother being her annoying self, had bought her a new dress especially for this occasion and she hated how her mother tried so hard. Like if she wouldn't buy her a dress, she'd show up in sweatpants or something?

The dress was white and it fitted tight around her body. Except for the little pieces of fabric hanging down her upper arms, creating a cold shoulder, the dress was sleeveless. It came to her mid thigh and she hated to admit that the dress was actually really nice. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't something she'd typically wear either. Her shoes were nude and too high for her taste but yet again, her mother bought them.

When she got downstairs she saw Raven talking to her dad and she immediately dragged her to the kitchen where she sat down on the kitchen island. They talked there for about an hour and more of their friends joined them. Unfortunately, also Finn, who she didn't know was invited.

"Hey did you see where that guy went with the mini eggrolls?" Monty asked after they all stuffed her face with some kind of sushi thing they found.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry" Jasper said with his mouth still filled with rice, seaweed and raw fish.

She smiled and left to steal another plate of food from their deliciously talented caterer until she saw her dad doing the worst thing he could possibly be doing. 

Talking to Mr. Blake.

Her heart started racing as her father turned around and waved at her, gesturing her to come over. What were they talking about? Had he told her dad anything? Why was he even here?

A million questions ran through her head as she walked towards them. Her hands felt sweaty and she had the urge to wipe them on her dress.

"Clarke, you've obviously met Mr. Blake" Her father said and her heart began beating even faster. Obviously? What does that mean?

and she looked at the man on her left and greeted him briefly. She hated how cute he looked in his white button up and dress shoes and she instantly looked back at her dad.

"You didn't tell me you were getting after-school help for your History grade" he said and she felt relief wash over her. "Oh yeah" she smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm proud that you're being so responsible" he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

If he only knew how 'responsible' she's actually being.

She quickly said goodbye, trying not to look at him and walked back to the kitchen on her uncomfortable heels.

She told her friends she wasn't feeling well and immediately went upstairs. She doesn't actually know why but she just didn't want to be there and her mood was ruined.

She sat on her bed and fell back, closing her eyes for a few minutes, or maybe about half an hour.

She started to understand why he was here. He knew her parents and they must've invited him. A part of her was disappointed to know that he wasn't for, some weird reason, here for her.

He wasn't here to win her over or something like that, he was just being polite to her parents.

She started thinking back to the last time they talked. It was yesterday but the memory seemed weirdly far away. He seemed nice and she remembers lying in bed that night, thinking about how he could actually be a nice guy and maybe he actually liked her as a person and not just for sex.

Then she remembered his breath in her neck as he fingered her almost to her climax. She felt him hard against her ass and he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

She had never felt that good and when she started thinking about how he didn't let her finish, the feeling came back.

She got up, silently closed the door and walked back to her bed. She knew one of her friends could easily just walk in and she hated the thrill she got out of it, just like when Mr. Blake had fingerfucked her in front of the classroom windows. It was late on a Friday so nobody actually saw them but the thought of it just gets her all hot and bothered.

She rolled her dress up to her stomach and shimmied out of her panties as she lied on the bed. She slid her fingers through her fold a couple times, gathering the wetness that had already gathered at her entrance and teased her clit. 

Knowing everyone was downstairs she softly moaned. She bit her lip as her other hand began touching her breasts through the fabric of her dress and bra. 

She rubbed her clit for a while and imagined him doing it, closing her eyes. His tanned hands pinching and teasing her at the perfect pace. His lips on her neck, sucking hickeys on her skin so everyone could it.

She moaned again and opened her eyes as she could feel her orgasm building. But when she heard clear their throat she instantly stopped and regretted doing this in the first place.

When she looked to her left she saw Mr. Blake standing in the opening of her bedroom door, watching her with a wide smirk on his face.

"Don't stop on my account" he stepped into the room and she abruptly closed her legs and sat up, pulling her dress down as far as she could.

"What are you doing here?" She half yelled, half whispered.

He smiled coming closer to her when she kept stepping back. "Looking for a bathroom" 

"There are bathrooms downstairs Mr. Blake" she mocked.

He smiles and she sees him think for a second until he finally admits "yeah I wasn't looking for the bathroom. And call me Bellamy"

She rolls her eyes and steps away from him, walking to the other side of her bed. Had he really just walked upstairs in her own house, opened her bedroom door to.. to do what? And now he wanted her to call him by his first name, like he wasn't her teacher?

"Then what were you looking for?" she asked immediately regretting the question and shaking her head "I'm not gonna do anything, I don't want it" she kept her chin up and tried to be confident but that disappeared with every slow step he took towards her.

"Then what were you thinking about just now" he points to the bed "when you were playing with your pretty pussy"

She swallowed and tried not to look directly at him, knowing she'd lose it if she did.

"You're a dick" she stated as confident as she could.

His face grew more serious and he was only inches away from her now. He clenched his jaw and for a moment she grew scared because she doesn't actually know him, she doesn't know what he would do to her if she talked like this.

His face came even closer to hers and she felt her back softly hit the wall behind her.

"What did you call me?" he narrowed his eyes and even though she was a little scared she wasn't going to let him boss her around like this.

"A dick" she said, finally looking straight into his dark eyes. He stayed silent and she wondered if she'd maybe scared him off or something, like he'd gotten the impression that she really hated him. Which unfortunately, she didn't.

"Why don't you get on your knees and put that mouth to good use"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, three chapters in one day...  
> Hope you liked it xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

For what feels like hours she just stares at him, not knowing what to do. 

Did he really just ask her to do this, while her parents and friends are right downstairs? Was she even reading the situation correctly? But the smirk that has found its way back to his face says enough and she hated to admit that it turned her on.

Before she knows it her knees touch the ground and she sits down right in front of him, still looking up into his eyes.

When she looks down she notices he's hard and she's suddenly very aware of the fact that she's not wearing panties. So as she feels the wetness drip down her leg she starts to undo his belt, a button and a zipper.

Then she realizes she's nervous. She hasn't done this before and what if she does it wrong. He's older, he's had tons of experience but she's new at this so her heart starts beating a little faster as she pulls down his pants and boxers.

She swallows as she sees his cock big and hard against his stomach. She slowly reaches for it and tests the feeling of it in her hands, slowly pumping up and down his shaft. 

His hand starts stroking her hair and she knows he needs more. Looking up at him she moves closer and settles her lips on the head of his cock. He slightly grunts as she starts sucking and suddenly she feels more confident.

So she takes him in her mouth further, still stroking the rest of his shaft with her hands as the strokes on her hair becomes a tight grip.

She licks his shaft up and down a few times before taking him back to her lips where she sucks on the head until he starts moving forward. It was scary at first but as soon as he found a pace and started fucking her mouth she learned that she actually loved it.

The head of his dick reaches the back of her throat with each thrust and he stops every once in a while to let her take a breath. His hands are tightly wrapped in her hair and he grunts as his cock starts twitching in her mouth and she feels his cum fill her throat.

She continues moving her mouth up and down his shaft until she gets up and meets his eyes. He's breathing heavily and she smiles as it gives her a feeling of accomplishment.

He laughed under his breath and for the first time, it's not out of mockery or annoyance. It seemed sincere and he looked happy.

"I should probably get back downstairs" he said as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"You don't have to" she blurts out. Why? Why did she say that "I mean it's just boring small talk down there"

He looked at her for a few seconds, thinking about it and when she expected him to either leave or explain to her that this is just about sex, he stayed.

For maybe an hour they sat in her room, talking about how Bellamy had heard her dad talk about scholarships and med school.

"You seem like you have it all figured out" he said looking back at her from her bureau where he was looking around and nosing in her stuff.

"I don't" she smiled lying back on her bed "but my mom does" 

He got up from the chair at her desk and started to walk around with his hands in his pockets. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him as he looked around her room. 

It all seemed so casual. Him playing with the jewelry box on her bedstand and observing the pictures on her wall. Like he wasn't her History teacher but like he was just a guy she was into.

But he is her teacher. And she had just given him a blowjob. While her friends, parents and every important person that could decide her next year in college were just downstairs.

"So you don't wanna be a doctor?" he asks finally looking back at her.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" and she hasn't. Her entire future had been planned out for her so there didn't seem to be a purpose in actually thinking about what she wants.

He softly laughs as he comes towards her. "Maybe you should start making decisions for yourself" he climbed on the bed and hovers over her, only a few inches from her face.

She looks down at his lips. They're pink and look so damn kissable. There's a scar on his upper lip and before she knows it she's touching it. The tip of her finger traces over his upper lip and he looks into her eyes with a look she hadn't seen before.

"How did that happen?" she whispers softly as he gently takes her hand and puts it down on the bed next to them. Suddenly his hand was on the side of her face and his thumb was stroking her cheeks.

And then his lips were on hers. The gentleness of his actions made her feel warm and happy inside.

It was the first time they actually kissed, she realized. He had kissed her neck before, in his classroom, but this was different. For the first time, there was nothing sexual about his actions and he just kissed her.

He didn't use his tongue, he didn't try to touch her anywhere else. Just her lips and her blushing cheeks.

She didn't know if it was seconds of minutes but when he removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes she felt weak. And not in the way she hates, but in the way she didn't know she'd love.

It stayed silent as they just looked at each other until she broke the silence. "Maybe we should go back downstairs now" her voice was barely a whisper.

He just nodded and stood up from the bed and outstretched his arm to help her up, knowing she needs it because right now her bones feel like jelly. 

When they got downstairs they went their separate ways and she walked back to her friend who kept asking her where she'd been. 

But she barely heard them because her mind was still wrapped around what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3


	8. Chapter 8

She usually just spend her History class in silence, trying to avoid his eyes and stay focused on the books instead of his voice.

But for the next week, she wasn't scared to look at him anymore. Even when she felt herself blush every time he looked at her, she still just wanted to pay attention. Not to History, but to Mr. Blake. Bellamy.

It was weird that she started to see him more as just a guy and not as her teacher. He was so casual around her when he was in her room and she feels weird having to think of him as Mr. Blake.

But as she started to think of him as Bellamy, she also realized she was starting to like him.

Is that really such a bad thing? She wondered. Just having sex with him would be worse than actually dating him, right? 

She mentally facepalms herself for even thinking that far ahead. She knows nothing about him and everything he's done with her was probably just to have some fun. 

But that kiss made her hesitate.

He hadn't kissed her before so she can't seem to understand why he had to now. They weren't doing anything sexual at that moment and he just kissed her like it was the most normal thing to do.

She shook her head, this was almost a week ago she has to stop thinking about it. 

As she walked to her locker she takes her jacket when she's about to leave after a long day of school she stops and sighs. 

She has to present her art project tomorrow and she's not even halfway done so she walks back to the other side of the school and greets Mrs. Gonzales when she walks into her art classroom.

She put her painting on the easel and continued painting her work. It was the head of an elephant, drawn from the side with all different, oiled colors splattering over it.

Everyone had to draw an animal they wanted to see someday but she didn't know why she'd chosen an elephant. She knew it was the Chinese symbol of happiness and maybe she just liked the idea of that.

After a while she noticed Bellamy walk in. For just a second her heart started hammering in her chest, thinking he might be here for her. But after giving her a quick glance he turned to Mrs. Gonzales.

They were talking and she hated that she couldn't hear what they were saying. Mrs. Gonzales was a young teacher, maybe a year or two older than Bellamy and she was beautiful. She had curly black hair and dark-ish skin but her eyes were green.

He was smiling at her and she wondered if he was just being polite, or did she actually make him smile.

Oh god, she mentally sighed, she's jealous.

How can she possibly be jealous about this? They were just talking. Also, they were both teachers so that wouldn't even be allowed.

Says the student who gave her teacher a blowjob last week.

She sighed and turned back to her work, blocking out all thoughts of him and her favorite teacher. Or her ex-favorite teacher, Mr. Blake was definitely her favorite now.

But when she looked up he was already at her side and Mrs. Gonzales had left the classroom. 

"Nice painting, princess" he said observing her work while she looked around the class, wondering where the other two students that were here had gone.

"Thanks" she smiled "what are you doing here?"

"At school? I work here" he joked and sat down on the stool beside her.

She rolled her eyes at the joke and shook her head, she didn't feel like asking him again so she just kept painting until he finally told her why he was here.

"I'm going on a date with Mrs. Gonzales" he said and her heart seemed to skip a beat while she was frozen on her stool, paintbrush still against the painting.

She swallowed thickly imagining Mrs. Gonzales on her knees in front of him, making him grunt, instead of her. Or worse, him laughing and actually having a good time with her.

Suddenly he started laughing. He was joking.

"Glad to see you care so much, princess" He smiled like a little boy who just opened a present. She shakes her head and even though it slightly pissed her off, she couldn't help but smile

She looked out the window to her left and saw Finn walking towards his car. She couldn't help but think that she would be better off if she felt the way she does about Bellamy, for Finn. 

He'd hurt her and he was an asshole but the wrongs of falling for your teacher started to sink in.

"Do you know him?" Bellamy asked and she looks back at him immediately.

"Ehm, yeah he's a friend of mine" 

He frowned and she wondered why "what?" she asked confused.

"Well from what I've heard he's a dick" she smiles, was he jealous? "Apparently he assaulted some girl at a party"

Her smile disappeared in an instant and her face felt numb. How does he know this? Did he know it was her? Did Finn do this to another girl?

He seemed to notice the way her expression changed and looked at her confused "what?"

"Nothing" she said and stood up "I'm gonna go home"

"Hey, wait. What's wrong?" he grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. "Do you know anything about it?"

She knows a little too much about it, she thought. 

She walked out the door, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and exposed but he followed her into the hallway. It was pretty late so the only people still at school were people from maintenance and a few teachers. 

Her heels clicked on the floor with every step she took and she still heard Bellamy follow behind her.

"Let me give you a ride home" he said as soon as they reached the parking lot. She looked around, she didn't see anyone out here. She did actually need a ride home. 

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> I really don't know what to write for this story anymore so i've decided that i'm gonna stop ( at least for a while ). I'll come back to the story and i'm gonna write other stuff tho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back!!!
> 
> I hope you're all still here and ready to read because I'll be continuing this story. I know I used to update really fast and i'll still update regularly but not like 3 times a day anymore... Probably a few updates a week, hope that's okay.
> 
> I've been trying to figure out how to continue this story and I kinda like what I have planned ;) Anyway. Enjoy this new chapter, I hope you like it.

The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. Which she was very grateful for since she didn't feel like talking at all. She just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

Everytime someone mentions something about Finn she feels sick. Especially when it's about what happened to her that night. She was very aware of the rumor that Finn has assaulted a girl that night but nobody thought of it as more than that. More than a rumor.

That's kind of her fault though. She's the one who hadn't told Raven or any of her friends what happened. Instead, she made up a story about him kissing some other girl, causing Raven to break up with him.

That's all she wanted.

She didn't want the attention she'd get if people knew the whole story, she didn't want any pity and she didn't want Finn to be known as "the guy who almost raped someone". She just wanted Raven as far away from him as she could be.

"You alright?" Bellamy's deep voice asks beside her. She looks up and realizes they're already at her house. Well, actually they're in front of the neighbors' driveway. She's glad she's not the only one wanting to be careful. If her parents saw her they'd probably put her in a home for troubled teens or something exaggerated like that.

"Yeah" her voice comes out soft and weak and she clears her throat "I'm fine" she unbuckled her seatbelt and just when she's about to open the door to leave, he holds her back, placing a hand on her leg.

She turns to him and sighs. Of course, he wouldn't just let her leave.

"What's wrong?" his eyes look soft and it immediately makes her think about the last time she saw him like that. In her bedroom when he kissed her his dark eyes had somehow become lighter. Like he actually liked her, like he cared.

It pisses her off because she knew he didn't. 

"Why would you even care?" she instantly regrets asking. Why couldn't she just lie to him, tell him she was fine and then finally go home. 

He frowns and it pisses her off even more. "What? I'm not stupid, I know you don't actually care. You're just trying to get me to like you so you can fuck me."

Why the hell did she say that?

He takes his hand back and sits back. She takes the opportunity and opens the door of his truck, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking towards her house.

When she looks back his car was already at the end of the street.

\---------

The next time she sees him is in class two days later. She doesn't want to see him so she just stares at her textbook for the first 15 minutes, avoiding his eyes.

When she finally looks up she doesn't see his eyes on her at all. Instead, he's explaining something about Greek mythology to the rest of the class. For the next 15 minutes, he doesn't even glance at her. 

Of course he has to teach the rest of the students history as well but she's gotten so used to the idea of him looking at her a little longer than the rest that she feels ignored.

She continues thinking about it during the next class. 

Had she pissed him off that much or was she just making it all worse in her head? She had a habit of doing that. Obsessively think about something until it becomes a huge problem she can't fix.

"Ms. Griffin?" her physics teacher calls her name and she looks up with wide eyes, realizing the entire classroom is staring at her.

"W-what was the question?" she feels her cheeks heat up.

Mrs. Schultz sighs. "What is the difference between centrifugal acceleration and centrifugal force?"

What does that even mean?

After what feels like hours of silence she finally gives the question to Raven. Who, of course, answers it perfectly. 

"What happened to you in there? You're usually great at... well, everything" Raven asks after their last class as they walk to their locker. "Okay except history"

Clarke shoots her a tired look and reaches for her locker. It's Friday. Which meant that she had to see Bellamy again but she was planning on skipping it. She looked at Raven and practically saw her brain working.

"Oeh, you're going to see Mr. Blake now, aren't you? That's what you were thinking about in class? Another one of your sexy daydreams?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Nope, I'm not" Clarke shuts her locker and leans her head against it.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Clarke groans "I have a thing with my teacher Raven. Trust me, it was never a paradise."

Raven looked at her with a worried expression on her face. "Clarke, I know I joked about all of this before but I really think you should end whatever it is now."

That wasn't at all what she expected her to say but she was right. Her grades are dropping, she can't concentrate in class and it's just overall not a good situation. Problem is that she doesn't even know if there's anything to end.

Sure, he's into her and she's very much into him but she didn't want to make it more than it was, a few hookups.

"What are you gonna do?" Raven asks.

Clarke sighs. She had to make a decision now and it had to be the right one. If they keep doing this she might end up developing feelings for him and she doesn't need that kind of trouble.

"I'll go tell him" she says softly.

"Okay so get your cute butt in there" Raven slaps her ass making her giggle. God, she loves Raven.

Clarke walks towards his classroom with an unusual amount of confidence. Raven is right, she has to end it. No matter how much she doesn't want to. It was fun but now she needs to get back to the real world. 

She sees him sit at his desk, probably grating some tests. He's wearing a white button up with a loose tie hanging around his neck, looking like he'd been pulling on it all day.

God, he's hot. 

"Clarke, come in" he says and she realizes she'd been standing in the door, staring at him. "I've been wanting to talk to you"

Oh god. He's going to do exactly what she was planning on doing to him. Only now he'd get to end it and she just looks like the virgin desperate to fuck her teacher.

She walks towards his desk and sits down on the chair placed next to it, very close to him.

"I uhm... I know that this situation isn't ideal" he begins, stating the obvious. "But..." suddenly she realizes something.

He's nervous.

His foot keeps tapping on the floor and he plays with a pen between his fingers. Before she could even begin to wonder why he would be nervous he'd put the pen back on his desk and grabbed her hands, resting on her knees.

"I'd really like to actually... go out with you"

All the confidence she had when she walked in had disappeared and she had a hard time remembering what she was supposed to do.

Maybe this was okay. Maybe this was a good thing?

Yes, he's her teacher and that part wasn't okay but it's not like he's a 50-year-old man, he just got out of college. Age-wise it would be okay... right? 

"It's okay if you don't want to, you're probably mad at me but-" she looks up at him and realizes she's been quiet for a while.

"No, no, no" she interrupts him. "I'm not mad. I uhm... I'd be okay with that. With going out with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what y'all think, I really LOVE reading comments & it always gets me really excited.   
> Hope you liked it <3


	10. Chapter 10

"Hold on..." Raven got up from her bed and stared at Clarke for a few seconds. "You're actually going out with him now?" 

"Yes?" Clarke says hesitantly from the chair in Raven's bedroom. 

Raven got up and started pacing. Clarke wasn't sure if she was mad at her or not so she stayed seated, nervously ticking er fingernails on Raven's desk. "So you went in there, wanting to end things with him... but instead, you said yes to going on a date with him"

"Yes?" 

Raven sighs and sits down on her bed again. God, she hated how disappointed she looked right now. "I don't know why I said yes okay? I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm glad you found a guy you like but Clarke..." she paused and Clarke already knew she didn't want to hear the rest. "It's just not healthy. I know I joked about it in the beginning but you can't actually have a relationship with him. You know that right?" 

Why not though? It's not pedophilia or anything. If he wasn't her teacher it would be okay. Raven looked at her confused and Clarke realizes she hadn't answered her question yet. 

"Well, why would it be so wrong? It's not like he's a gross fifty-year-old dude. He's really nice and I like him."

"Oh my god, do you even hear yourself?" Raven sounded pissed off and even though she didn't like it, she couldn't help but feel the same in return. "'Why would it be wrong'? Because he's your teacher. He just wants to have fun with one of his students. He's using you!"

"How would you know that?" Clarke frowned at her.

"I just do. If he wanted a relationship do you really think he'd want it with you?"

Ouch.

In their eight years of friendship, Clarke and Raven had had their fair share of fights, but not like this. Usually, it's about what movie they should watch or what TV show is better. But they have never insulted eachother like that.

She started to get up from the chair, not wanting to do something worse than this, like cry. "Clarke, I didn't mean it like that" Raven stopped her.

"It's fine" Clarke grabbed her coat from Raven's bed, not wanting to look at her because obviously, it was not fine.

"I just meant that I think he would want to be with someone his own age, you know?" 

"It's fine" she repeated coldly and walked out the door.

\------------

They didn't talk to eachother for almost a week after that. The longer they didn't talk, the angrier she got. Raven has no right to tell her what she should do. If it was the other way around she'd probably be proud of being with her teacher. 

Raven tried apologizing a few times but when Clarke didn't respond she seemed to be getting pissed off too. Now they just weren't talking to eachother at all. Which was awkward as hell considering they're in the same classes every day.

It's already Wednesday when she's in history class, staring at her desk like she always does but now with a sad look on her face. 

Not talking to Raven was harder than she thought it'd be. She felt like she hadn't talked to anyone since their fight. Of course, she had spoken to the rest of their friends but not like she'd do with Raven.

"You okay?"

She looked to her left and sees Bellamy kneeling beside her desk. The rest of the students were all doing their own thing and thankfully no one was looking at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't convinced. 

He sighed and scanned the classroom before sliding a comforting hand over her upper leg and resting it on the inside of her thigh. She felt her face become red and held her breath.

"Come talk to me after class okay?" he whispered and stood up, walking back towards his desk.

So after class, she sat down next to his desk and looked out the window, seeing students go home. She wishes she could just go home.

"I'm okay... really" she turned to Bellamy who'd apparently been staring at her. "I'm just tired"

He narrowed his eyes and scanned her face, probably not believing her. "I was gonna ask if you'd want to come with me after school but if you're tired..."

"No... I mean... What do you mean come with you?"

"Well, you do owe me a date" He smiled at her and oh my god he looks good. "We can go back to my place, I can cook"

She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. Yes, she wanted to go with him. But at his place? Where they'd be all alone? She wasn't sure.

"I'd take you somewhere else but I'm sure you don't wanna be seen out with your history teacher." he said and she realized he probably knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's your choice. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

She smiles. He actually seems to care. 

So she says yes and a little while later they arrive at his apartment. She walks through the door and scans the room.

A kitchen to her left, table to her right. She walks further and sees a comfortable looking couch pointed at a tv. There was a PlayStation next to it and it made her smile.

He's barely a grown up. 

"What do you wanna eat?" his deep voice came from behind her as he took off her coat. 

"Anything's fine" she turns around and smiles at him. They just look at eachother for a few seconds until her phone starts buzzing. 

She takes her phone out of her back pocket and looks at the screen. It's her mom. Bellamy walks towards the kitchen and she picks up the phone.

"Mom-"

"Where the hell are you Clarke? It's almost time for dinner." 

Clarke rolls her eyes in annoyance. "I ehm... I'm having dinner at Monty's. Is that okay?"

Her mom barely knew Monty's parents so she knew she wasn't going to check. Besides, it's not like she could say she's with Raven.

"That's fine but I'd like it if you'd told me beforehand" her mothers tone made it sound more like an order, not a suggestion.

"I know... bye" she said before ending the call. 

As she walks towards the kitchen she notices two other doors at the end of a short hallway. 

His bedroom

The thought made her a little nervous. What if he was just trying to lure her in here so he can have sex with her? What if that's all he wanted.

"You like lasagna?" his voice came from the kitchen.

She shakes the thought of him and his bedroom away and walks into the kitchen. "I love lasagna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter!!  
> I'm already starting on the next one so it won't be too long ;)


	11. Chapter 11

It was weird. Everything was weird.

They'd cooked a meal together, they had dinner together and it felt completely normal while she knows it really shouldn't.

She'd told him stories about her friends and her childhood and he just smiled at her in adoration. He explained that he also worked as a bartender every Saturday with his friends and even though she couldn't imagine seeing any other teacher in a bar, it kind of fit him.

"My little sister, she's about your age, she's going to college next year and I've been saving up for a while now." he said while she was stuffing her mouth with lasagna. "I don't really need the job anymore since I already earn enough with teaching but all my friends work there too so I'm really just there for fun"

"Fun? Wow. I didn't even know teachers had a life after school" she instantly regretted her comment. Here she was with this amazing guy and she has to bring up the only thing that's wrong with what they're doing.

Him being her teacher.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine" he smiled and reacher across the table to grab her hand. "I know this is weird and I probably shouldn't have asked you here at all but... I just really wanted to"

She just blushed before he let go of her hand and continued eating his meal.

After dinner was when she started to get nervous. What now? Was he expecting sex? Was she ready to give that to him?

Sure she'd gotten to know him more over dinner. She learned that he's a caring big brother and wouldn't want to hurt her but even though they already went way too far before, she feels like sex is the point of no turning back.

Does she want to turn back?

She looked back into the kitchen as he set their plates on the counter. His muscled arms were on display in the dark blue shirt he was wearing and all she could think about was being caged in by those arms. Him holding her down while he slams into her and-

"You alright?" he asked, suddenly standing beside her. She looks up at him and realized she had been intensely staring at the empty table for a good minute.

"Fine!" she stood up. "It's getting late... I should probably go home." 

He looked at her with a confused expression on her face and looked back at the clock hanging in the living room. "It's only seven"

She totally forgot that they got here right after school. They'd probably had dinner pretty early. "Well, it's a school night..."

"Clarke..." he sighed "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to do. You know that right?" 

Yes, she knows that. But she's afraid that his desires might not be the problem. Hers are.

"I know... I just..." she nervously bit her lip. "What if I kinda want to...?"

He looked at her surprised before letting out a deep chuckle. She just studied his smiling face and wondered why the hell that was so funny.

"What?" she eventually asked.

"It's just cute, that's all"

She frowned at him but he kept smiling. She really had no clue why but she had to admit that his smile was adorable.

"You wanna watch TV?" he turned around and walked towards the couch, sitting down and putting his feet up on the wooden coffee table.

She just stood there for a few seconds, wondering what just happened. She basically told him she wanted to have sex and he... rejected her?

She closed her mouth, which she hadn't realized was open, and walked to the couch. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she looked down at him, waiting for him to react.

"You like friends?" he asked while switching through the channels until finally looking up at her. His expression immediately changed and he sighed, nodding to the place on the couch next to him and waiting for her to sit down. "Look, Clarke... I really like you. We kinda started out wrong. I wanna do it right"

He was right. They started out with the sexual stuff. If they want a real relationship they have to start over.

A relationship... That is what he meant, isn't it? Why else would he want to 'do it right'?

"So you like friends?" he repeated and she looked up at him, shaking away her thoughts.

"I love friends"

He smiled at her, turning on a random episode and swinging his arm around her shoulder, gesturing for her to cuddle up against him.

From that moment on it was hard to focus on the episode and while her thoughts should've contained Joey, Chandler and whatever they were hugging about, the only thing in her mind was Bellamy.

And for the first time, it wasn't about how wrong it was or about how he's her teacher. That seemed to buried in de back of her head, under all thoughts about the good things.

About his smell, his voice, his warmth.

God, it felt good to be with him. What they were now? She didn't know or care. She just knew it was going somewhere, and that's enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter but I hope you guys liked it anyways...  
> Please tell me what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual assault story in here is actually a short version of what happened to me so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't comment something disrespectful about that.
> 
> I hope you guys like it tho and thanks for reading!


End file.
